Der Traum
by Fayet
Summary: Was ist dein sehnlichster Traum? Was wünschst du dir, in der Nacht, wenn du verlassen und einsam bist? Welche Wünsche vertraust du den Sternen an..? Alle Charas J.K.R (c) SFayet


Und wieder eine Nacht vorbei. Eine dieser endlosen Nächte, von denen man glaubt, das sie nicht enden würden, nicht in Tausenden von Jahren. Es sind dann diese Nächte, in denen man vergeblich nach irgendwelchen Sternen sucht. Vielleicht waren ja welche da gewesen, aber die hatte ich nicht gesehen.

Ich hatte gar nichts mehr gesehen, was vielleicht auch gut war. Immerhin habe ich es wieder hier hergeschafft und habe erst in meinem Zimmer die Kontrolle verloren. Ein schlichter Zusammenbruch, nichts ungewöhnliches bei mir. Sobald ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich nur eine weile auf dem Boden, die Augen geschlossen und habe versucht, die schmerzen zu ignorieren, die in meinem Körper, besonders in meinem Hals und meinem Rücken wüteten. Besonders der Schmerz beim schlucken war höllisch. Als mir klar war, das ich damit keinen großen erfolg haben würde, versuchte ich, zumindest in mein Bett zu gelangen. Mit viel Zähnezusammen beißen und erst nach einigen Versuchen gelang mir das dann schließlich auch. Die Blutlache auf dem Steinboden würde ich eben morgen beseitigen - hier kommt selten jemand herein, den es stören würde. Und heute nacht sowieso nicht. Ich konnte gegenüber der Elfe ja behaupten, es wäre ein Trank, der zerbrochen war. Ja, ich bin ein guter Lügner. Das muss ich auch sein, ist schließlich meine halbes Leben erlogen.

Die Lügen müssen mehr als gut, sie müssen perfekt sein. Alles andere würde meinen Tot bedeuten. Und ich hatte mir geschworen, in einer Ähnlichen Nacht wie dieser - was nichts zu bedeuten hatte, meine Nächte ähneln sich alle - niemals durch eine andere Hand als die meine sterben zu müssen. Aus diesem Grund trage ich bis heute ein kleines Fläschchen immer bei mir, gefüllt mit einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit, die ich extra zu diesem Anlass erfand. Not macht eben erfinderisch.

Während ich auf meinem Bett lag, in die Dunkelheit starrte und mir klar wurde, das ich heute Nacht niemals schlafen würde, begannen meine bis dato eingefrorenen Gedanken langsam wieder zu rotieren. Anfangs langsam, dann immer schneller. Sie drehten sich um eine simple Sache, um nur einen einzigen Satz, der heute beim Abendessen gefallen war, den ich nur zufällig, wÃ¤hrend ich durch den Saal nach vorne rauschte, von zwei Schülerinnen gehört hatte. Natürlich Gryffindors, etwas anderes kommt für so einen Satz niemals in Frage. "Und, wovon träumst du?" Ich hatte weder die antwort gehört, noch den vorgegangen Satz, nur dieses kleine Fragment eines Gespräches. Und das warf mich einmal mehr mit unvorhergesehener Heftigkeit aus der Bahn. Ich hasse mich selbst und meine komplett instabile Psyche dafür, aber in dieser Dunkelheit begann ich doch tatsächlich darüber nachzudenken, wovon ich einmal geträumt hatte. Es waren schöne Träume gewesen, solange ich noch jung war, aber sie wurden immer schwärzer, mit jedem Jahr meines Lebens. Als dann schließlich ER darin auftauchte, war der "Tiefpunkt" erreicht. Nicht, das es nicht noch schwärzer ging. Als ich erst Mitglied in seinem inneren Kreis wurde, war absolute Finsternis das einzige, was ich wirklich wollte. Und heute? Meine Opfer suchen mich immer noch heim, nachts, und hindern mich daran, wenigstens auch nur eine Stunde zu schlafen. Aber ein richtiger Wunschtraum? Hatte ich einen solchen? Ich begann, mein Gehirn zu durchsuchen und entdeckte irgendwo, in dieser von schmerzen gequälten Vergänglichkeit, das ich doch einen hatte. Ich wollte, das alles endlich aufhörte. Ich wollte niemals mehr nachts fort müssen, niemals mehr diesen Schmerz über dem Mal spüren, wenn er rief, niemals wieder mehr tot als lebendig nach hause kommen. Aber wie hätte ich das erreichen können? Selbstmord? Nein. Dieser Traum konnte nur in Erfülung gehen, wenn ich weiter machte, bis es endlich irgendjemand gelingen würde, ihn auszuschalten. Dies wünschte ich mir so sehnlichst in dieser schmerzvollen Nacht, das ich bis heute nur diesen Wunsch kenne. Und ich hoffe, das es irgendwann vorbeigehen wird, das irgendwann einer von uns beiden sterben muss. Ich will einfach nur, das es irgendwann vorbei ist. Ich will es wirklich.


End file.
